


Rekindle The Past

by GoatBazaarofFics



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Choking, Domestic Fluff, Fenders Wintersend, Fluff and Humor, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom Fenris, Sub Fenris (Dragon Age), Top Anders, Wintersend Exchange, fenris is too kinky for anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatBazaarofFics/pseuds/GoatBazaarofFics
Summary: After two years on the run, Fenris and Anders stop at a tiny inn to recapture their old sex life.





	Rekindle The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderKats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/gifts).



> This is a gift to @CommanderKats for the Fenders Wintersend exchange. In one of their prompts, they wanted a story with bdsm. Fenris and Anders could be in either role. I hope you enjoy the one shot c:

Fenris bounced his foot, ignoring the slight creaks the wooden floor made. If he focused on the creaky floors or thin walls, he would back out of tonight. And while desperate for his lover to pin him against the inn’s stiff mattress, his anxiety of being caught outweighed it tenfold.

His eyes flickered to the door. He had been on the run with Anders for two years now, long gone from Kirkwall. After many nights sleeping on the ground, with or without a tent, they had the money and security to rent a room in a small village. Fewer chances of Anders being recognized. But that didn’t mean there wasn’t danger in staying one spot, or not allowing Anders to go out alone.

He covered his face, groaning. If Anders was captured because they were horny and wanted to recapture their old sex life, he was going to murder the blond.

They shouldn’t have taken the risk of staying in one spot, particularly not for sex. They should have listened to Anders’s more intelligent half. Justice was right. They allowed desire to take over far too much.

Soft leather boots echoed on the hardwood floor down the hall. He didn’t tense as he did he heard the four other footsteps that passed his door. He was intimately familiar with them. They were light and carefree. There was a slight bounce to them too. Anders found what he was looking for.

Fenris covered his mouth, sighing. “I hope he didn’t waste our money,” he muttered.

The door swung open and closed with a *click*. Anders dropped the bags—of course, the mage had enough for more than one bag—on the bed and kissed his cheek. “I miss going shopping!”

He dragged his hand up his face, tugging at his hair. “What did you get?” He hid the dread in his voice, disguising his displeasure with disinterest.

His ears twitched at the sound of shuffling fabric. “Mostly jarred food, new boots for the both of us, pants for me,” he answered. He stripped out of his coat and tossed his boots, not caring where they land. So far, Fenris wasn’t upset. They were leaving soon, so they needed food if hunting proved to be fruitless. Winter had just begun, and they were in desperate need of shoes that weren’t falling apart. And Anders hadn’t had new trousers since they were Kirkwall. The four-year-old pair was more patchwork-browns than the original black.

“Also new cloak for you,” Anders continued and wrapped Fenris in soft wool. Fenris pulled it off of him, examining the dark forest-green. The ends were trimmed in golden thread.

He narrowed a glare at the blond.

“Before you ask,” he was quick to cut off his brewing rant, “the reason I was so late is I helped an elderly woman with some baking. She gave me her grandson’s old cloak. This was his when he was a teenager.”

Fenris sighed again and put the cloak aside. “Is that all you got?”

“Well I got some potion supplies that I need and surprise for later,” he said, looking away. His cheeks flushed for a moment, but a sly grin replaced his unsure smile. “And some scented oil and scarves.”

Fenris got to his feet, “scarves? Really? We don’t need those!”

“Yes, we do!” Anders shot back. “We always used scarves.”

“We don’t need them, we can use the rope for our tent,” he said.

Anders clamped a hand over his mouth, aghast. “Maker, no, Fen. The rope is thick and rough, it will chafe you! I don’t you to be in pain.”

Fenris gave him a blank look, “that’s the point?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re kinky and like it rough,” Anders waved his needs off. Out of the two of them, Anders much preferred the vanilla sex where they made gentle love under the stars and cuddled afterward. He, on the other hand, needed more. “But,” he continued, “I just don’t want to hurt you. Not too badly.”

Fenris wrapped his arms around Anders’s middle, pulling him close. “And that’s why I trust you taking control.” He couldn’t fight the smile. His lover’s genuine concern and affection were enough to melt his frustrations.

“And we can always sell the scarves when we’re done,” Anders offered.

“We’re going to sell our cum-covered scarves?” Fenris questioned, brow raised.

“When you put it that way, it sounds absurd,” he muttered. He pulled away and began cleaning off their tiny bed. Fenris helped too, reorganizing their packs to accommodate their new items. He left the glass vials and food to Anders to figure out. The boots replaced the ones off the side of the bed, on the off chance they need to flee quickly.

Fenris found the scarves and thrill shot up his spine, knowing they would be used later. He admired the smooth silk, enjoying their softness on his skin. They were dyed red, vibrant and powerful.

Anders slipped his arms around him, his hands dancing over his chest. He kissed his neck and pressed against him. “The red is going to look lovely on you,” he murmured.

Fenris hummed, smiling. “I’m sure it will.” He had to admit; after two years of living as fugitives, it was nice to let their guard down.

He pulled out a box. Long and skinny, there was weight to it. “Is this the oil?”

Anders hissed and ripped the box out of his hands, dancing out of reach. “It’s a surprise!” He said, clutching it to his chest.

Fenris cocked his head to the side, “is it a dildo?”

“Uh...yes?” Anders said, unsure.

He didn’t buy it but played along. “Why? You know your cock big enough for me.”

His cheeks flushed a bright pink and his nervous grin turned to a dopey smile. “That’s the nicest thing anyone can say to a man!”

Fenris rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “what is it, really?”

“It’s a surprise present that I’ve personally saved up for years now, even while in we’re Kirkwall,” Anders explained. He put on the shotty wardrobe, caressing the velvet casing.

Fenris opened his mouth, the question on his lips. But he bit his tongue. He wouldn’t spoil Anders’s good mood. “I see. We’ll leave it for later then.”

Anders beamed, his eyes crinkled at the side. “I hope you like it! It’s been something I wanted to give you for a while.”

Fenris grabbed Anders’s hips, squeezing them. “I can’t wait to open your present”

Anders hummed with a quirk of his lips. “And I think it’s time to wrap mine.”

\- - -

They sprawled across the sheets, Fenris buried to the hilt in Anders. His tongue played with Anders’s bud, sucking and nibbling on the tender pink spot. One hand gripped the mage’s hip, nails digging into his pale flesh. The other clutched the itchy fabric beneath them. Anders’s nimble fingers tangled in hair.

“Oh Fenris,” a breathy moan escaped Anders’s lips.   
He twitched and his body spasmed. He groaned, pulling away. He came again, twice now times now. Anders’s harden member was pressed in between their stomachs.

He pulled out, leaving Anders whimpering. He sat, shaking. He hadn’t yet satisfied Anders yet.

And he was furious.

Anders sprang forward, his hand raised.

The slap echoed in the room. The force of the hit turned Fenris’s head. His cheek stung. A thrill went up his spine, and he licked his lips. It would bruise…

And the pain vanished.

Fenris leveled a vicious glare at Anders and his healing magic. He shoved him back down, hands threatening to wrap his hands around the mage’s throat.

But a spark of rage lit under those golden orbs. Quicker than Fenris anticipated, Anders flipped their positions. Face first into the stiff pillow, he was pinned with his arms behind his back. With years of experience, Anders tied Fenris’s wrists in a tight knot

Anders leaned over, his wiry frame pressed against him, “I’m going to break you.” He didn’t growl, nor was his voice rough and demanding as expected. But he spoke in a cold whisper, controlled and left little room to argue.

Not that Fenris didn’t. “Fuck you.”

Anders grabbed fist-full of hair and pulled him up. His gasp was cut off short by Anders wrapping his fingers around his throat. A gagged moan escaped his lips. His cock twitched, hardening once more. The pressure subsided too quickly for him. Smooth cloth covered his eyes, engulfing him total darkness.

Roughly, Anders roughly pulled him back against the bed. His feet brushed against the headrest. He’s left exposed, with his arms tied and blinded. Fenris laid still as Anders weaved the scarves over his limp body. Across his chest, around his neck, his cock. Painfully taunt, the scarves rubbed into his skin. His breathing staggered. He missed the familiar pattern crossing his body.

In moments like these, Anders was silent. Early in their relationship, he tried to talk dirty, but the effect pulled Fenris out of his pleasured headspace and into a fit of giggles. Anders dominated in verbal spats and taunting enemies on the battlefield, but politics and magic, except healing, of course, were a strict no in the bedroom. And Fenris much preferred the quiet lover who made the occasional command or threat.

Something hovered over his face, breaking him from his thoughts. “Lick.” A simple, but forceful demand Fenris happily obliged. He slipped his tongue passed his cheeks, tasting his own slick he pumped into the blond moments ago.

He didn’t need to see to know Anders arched his back with every moan. How Anders swirled his younger around his finger and rubbed his nipple. Biting his lip, eyes half open. Happily riding his face.

Fenris felt the scarf being tugged on, tightening around his throat and cock. He groaned, almost screaming. He chased the friction, thrusting his hips forward. The silk fabric constricted again and the noose tightened. His throat closed up, his lungs burned. His heartbeat and muffled, choked moans were all he heard. Every other sound, the squeaking mattress, the creeping wood, the silent moans above him faded quickly.

He tapped the headrest twice and the pressure subsided. Breathing was hard with a scarf around his throat, but he could breathe. Now fully hard, the noose around his cock was painfully restricting.

But he wasn’t given time to recover. His hips were lifted in the air and he was bent in half. Cool oil poured over his hole. He shivered from the touch. Two fingers, barely covered in slick, forced into him. They buried deep within him, brushing the bundle of nerves.

He bit back a cry, gritting his teeth.

A third finger soon joined, stretching and massaging him. And then the forth. And a fist followed. White spots floated in his vision, and screams-turned-pleading yes’. He arched off the bed, his hips meeting every thrust. The scarf around his throat tightened again and grin spread on his face.

“Harder.” he demanded, choking on the word.

And his demand was gifted by nothing. The fist was gone and he was left desperate.

He almost asked, begged for Anders’s fist again when two firm hands grab his hips, angling them in the right position.

Without warning, Anders sank into him. They both moaned. Several seconds passed and Anders pulled out. And slammed into him.

The burst of pain and pleasure rendered Fenris silent and blacked out. A heartbeat later, he came too, Anders rocking into him. His thrusts were wild and rhythmless.

Fenris’s brands lit and the light seeped into his blindfold. Unthinking, he shredded the scarves that bounded his arms. He dug his nails into Anders’s back, breaking his skin.

“Oh, fuck,” Anders groaned.

He was faster, harder, and unrelenting. Fenris matched every thrust.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop!” He begged. He hooked his legs around Anders

Anders leaned over and bit the tender spot above his collarbone. His hand drifted to his neck, his thumb pressed against his Adam's apple.

Fenris gasped and came, “An-Anders!” He yelled. Anders followed soon after, cumming finally that night.

They stayed in that position. Anders buried deep in him, he with his hips in the air, legs locked to keep the mage there. He came off his high, his loins and stomach warm.

Anders slowly pulled out and gently laid him back down. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” His healer's voice kicked in immediately as he went to work unbinding Fenris.

He rolled his eyes, despite being blindfolded. “Mage, if you did, I would say periwinkle.”

Anders paused. “I thought our word was pickled-beets?”

Fenris sat up slightly, ripping the blindfold off. “Why the fuck would I pick pickled-beets?” He flopped back down. “It really has been long since we done this.”

Anders leaned over and kissed him. “I’m sorry, love,” he murmured.

He pulled off the scarf around his neck and tossed it the ground, “why?”

“Because our sex life is just another thing I messed up.”

Fenris hugged him, pressing his face against the crook of Anders’s neck. “You didn’t ruin anything,” he pulled away, cupping his cheek. “I’m happy we got a chance to relive a moment from our past, but I don’t need sex like this to be satisfied.” His hand brushed against his back and winced. “Anders, you need to heal your back.”

“Yeah,” he said softly, kissing his neck “you kinda fucked it up, didn’t you?” Magic tugged at his brands and he was cleansed of his aches and bruises.

Fenris sighed, content. He could fall asleep held in Anders’s arms, but the mage moved and got up.

“What are you doing? I want to cuddle dammit,” he groaned.

“Your present, silly,” Anders chastised and grabbed the box from earlier. He handed to Fenris. “Six years ago we got together and after our one year anniversary, I started to save coin for this present. Even I spent everything I had, I kept one copper bit set aside for you.”

Fenris didn’t open it right away, just feeling the soft velvet cover. “Why for so long?”

“Open the box,” he urged instead of answering.

Hesitant, Fenris did. He pulled out a silver amulet. The circle pendant that swung from the chain was colored the night sky. Shimmering purples and deep blues, some dark enough to be an endless black. There was magic attached to the gem, what kind he didn’t know. “It’s gorgeous.”

When he looked up, Anders wasn’t standing anymore. He kneeled in front of Fenris. A bright--but nervous--smile stretched across his face. “I knew with your gauntlets, I couldn’t get you a ring,” Fenris’s heart skipped a beat, “and you wouldn’t wear something for show. It had to be practical. It’s enchanted to resist all forms of magic, especially blood magic. Among other touches, I added.”

“Are you..is this?” He couldn’t finish the question.

“Do you want to marry me?” Anders asked, hopeful.

Fenris clutched the pendant and threw his arms around Anders’s neck. He kissed Anders many times, saying yes in-between each time.


End file.
